Many homeowners utilize well water for drinking, bathing, washing and various other household uses. Such water commonly contains all sorts of dissolved gases, metal ions, minerals, bacteria and/or other impurities. In order to render this water potable and suitable for household use, these impurities must be satisfactorily filtered or otherwise removed. Conventional filters have long been utilized to improve the quality of well water. Such filters are frequently lacking and often do not acceptably improve the smell, taste, clarity and/or cleanliness of the treated well water. Known filtration systems are also often inadequate for treating water derived from municipal sources and rainwater harvesting systems.
Ozone water purification has become an increasingly popular means for removing contaminants from well water and other water sources. Most existing ozone purification systems are intricate, bulky and quite expensive. In addition, when pipes, filters and other components of the water treatment system are subjected to prolonged contact with ozonated water, this can cause premature deterioration and damage to the system, which will usually necessitate expensive and inconvenient servicing and repairs. The need exists for a simple, yet versatile ozone purification system, which effectively treats and purifies water for household purposes and which, at the same time, largely removes the ozone from the treated water after the impurities have been eliminated through the ozone oxidation process.